The Lion and the StrawberryKonXIchi
by Uke-Kurosaki-chan
Summary: The two Ichigo and Kon are together, but what happens if Ichigo gets Kon a new body? Do they experience something new? KonXIchi Yaoi wanring, no like no read!


This is my first Kon-Ichi. :D Yay! Please enjoy this is ganna be super cute! ^_^ By the way this is all in Kon's POV so yeah :D Enjoy

* * *

As I laid there on the bed. Inside Ichigo's body. I laid in the bed thinking how long it's been I was in Ichigo's body while he was out fighting Hollows. To be honest... I missed him already. I was consurned about Ichigo wishing and hoping he was okay. 'Cause who knew if an Arrancar could apear. I heard the window being tapped on lightly. I opend it and Ichigo ploped onto the bed. I blinked and shook Ichigo lightly.

"Ichigo?" I asked. He looked up at me and sat up on the bed. Setting his Zanpactou in between the bed and the wall sighing.

"Hey Kon." He growled in his throat lightly. I fround. He looked so tired and stressed. I really hope there was something I could do. Ichigo looked at me with the same anoyed look on his face. I gave him a consurend and he looked to the other side. I sighed and hugged Ichigo. He blinked and he looked at me. I sighed and pressed my lips to his. I watched him turn red. His brown eyes widened with suprisement. We both closed our eyes and Ichigo hesitently returned the kiss shyly. As we kissed I laid him on his back. He gripped tightly to my 'Nice Vibe' shirt. Trembling. I pulled away and I looked at Ichigo's face. He blushed darkly and his eyes full of confusement. He panted lightly and I smiled at his innocence.

"Wow Ichigo. Never seen you like this." He glared at me a momment.

"S-Shut up..." He finally said and I smiled. I leaned down and nibbled on his earlobe. I heared a slight yelp and and soon a light moan. Ichigo still clinged tightly to me.

"Just relax Ichigo. Calm down." I said purring into his ear. He finally relax when I kissed his neck, he moaned. BINGO! There's his soft spot! I continued to kiss his neck and he moaned. I pulled back and he looked up at me. His face still innocent. But his eyes..... His eyes were lustfull. I blinked and smirked moving my knee into his croch. He whinced and laid his head on the pellow, hunching his shoulders. His blush dark as ever. He was hard. He had a boner from me kissing his neck. Damn he's so easy to please. Though this is my first time too. But I was relying on my instint. He had me sit down pushing me agenst the bed. I sat and he innocently and hesitiently unzipped my jeans and pulled down the boxers. I felt a light blush across my face. He pulled out my cock and started to suck on it. Just on the head. I never seen him act so dirty, damn.

"Hmmmm..." I moaned laying my head back. I looked at Ichigo. He was looking up at me. Just from him sucking on me. I gotten hard. I never felt a blow job feel this good. Sure I wanted one from Rukia or Orihime. But Ichigo was diffrent. Damn it felt good. I finally pulled Ichigo back and precum dripped down his lips and face. I smiled.

"Well Ichigo... What happened to you being shy?"

"S-Shut the hell up..." He blushed and he laughed. I then pulled off his sash. He alowed me. I then pulled off his shihaikoshou. I looked apon the naked 'innocent' Kurosaki Ichigo. A thick blush ear to ear, his face still innocent. His legs slightly parted and his cock throbing. He then placed his hands to his mouth. Showing compleat innocence. I never believed my eyes. Ichigo usually was mean and was always angry. but when he was horney... He was innocent. Shy and hesitent as he had a hard and throbing boner on him.

"Want me to strip too?" I asked Ichigo. He nodded. I stripped myself and he covered his face when I took my pants off. As well as the boxers. I smiled, "Never seen yourself naked?"

"N-N-No..." He shook his head, "B-Besides taking baths.... But not like this...." I parted his legs and looked apon his lower body. I then looked around and pouted when I couldn't find lub. So I wet my fingers and stuck them into Ichigo. He yelped and arched his back as I fingered him. He panted and gripped to the bed. I smiled at him and as I fingered him I kissed his sensitive neck again.

"Relax, calm down. It's fine." Ichigo did as told. I watched his cock starting to drip of precum. I smirked and placed a 3rd finger into him. I already had 2 in him. He yelped and soon he gasped as I hit his prostate.

"K-Kon... D-Do that again..." He moned. I nodded and continued to finger him, hitting his prostate. He moaned louder and louder. I smirked and pulled out my fingers positioning myself and soon thrusted into him. I watched him moan loudly and blush darkly. I leaned agenst him and I thrusted in and out of him. I started slowly and he wraped his arms around my neck.

"K....Hnnn....KON!!" He moaned my name. Insted of yelling.... He moaned. I smiled and continued to thrust.

~Ichigo's POV~

I never felt anything like this. As Kon thrusted in and out of me, I could fell him streaching me. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he thrusted, I could feel my cock swallen with pleasure, perpaired to release. I held it in. I loved the feeling. It was my first time when I ever had sex. And I loose my virginity to a Kaizo Konpaku(AN: Mod soul). I panted and looked up at Kon. His eyes with lust. He was smiling at me. I smiled back as I panted. Feeling sweat dripping down our bodies. I then moaned loudly. Full of pleasure. He hit that one spot again. I moaned loudly. He groaned and he kissed me. I returned the kiss and soon. Before I knew it. We both came. I felt Kon's cum shoot into me. I moaned loudly. Screaming his name. We both panted and he looked at me. I looked at him back. We both panted and he pulled out. I groaned and he laid next to me. I blushed 'cause he cuddled with me. Nuzzling my cheek.

"You were so cute!" He said smiling at me. I growled and he laughed, "Calm down Ichigo it's fine." I sighed and I laid in his arms. Setting a hand on his chest. I closed my eyes. Falling asleep. I never felt like this. It was wonderful. I felt everything go away. The hollows, the Arrancar, Espada, Aizen. Everything. I was glad I was with Kon.

"Hey Kon...." I said he looked at me. I looked at him, "Please.... Stay with me and don't let go...." He blinked and smiled.

"I won't. I promise Ichigo. I love you." I blushed. Did he seriously say that?

"F-For how long....?" I asked.

"Well." He thought for a bit, "Dispite all you done to me, like throw me at a wall, kick me and what not. I always forgave you and loved you. " Ismiled some and Kon kissed my head. We both fell asleep. And I stayed in his arms. And I wanted to stay in his arms.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and Kon was still holding me. I got out of his grip, carefully placed him in his body and went back into my body. I still couldn't believe Kon and I..... D-Did IT. Before heading to school I went to Kisuke's shop.

"Ah Kurosaki-san! Welcome!" Kisuke said smiling waving his fan, "How can I be of servus?"

"It's Kon." I said blushing lightly, "I need to get him a body."

"Oh...?" Kisuke asked, he then got up and had me follow. We chose what Kon was going to look like. When we got done I took the weird portalble gigai into my bag and after school I got him up to it's normal form. Kon's body had brown hair and golden eyes and he had abit of pale skin. Oddly Kon was STILL asleep when I got home. He probalby wanted to stay asleep that long. I placed him inside his new body and he suddenly started breathing. Breathing slowly. I set my hand on his chest. I felt a heart beat. I leaned down and pressed my lips to Kon's. He opened his golden eyes and he looked at me suprised. I blushed.

~Kon's POV again~

"I-Ichigo?" I asked. Ichigo smiled at me as he blushed. I looked at myself and ran to the bathroom seeing my reflection in the mirror. I was pretty sexy with brown hair and golden eyes. Damn I was HAWT! I went back to Ichigo. He was sitting on the bed kicking his legs back and forth. I walked over and took off his socks and kissed his feet. I heared a light gasp come from Ichigo. I moved my hand up and down his uper thigh as he started to moan. Damn they sounded so sweet. I soon moved myself up and unzipped Ichigo's pants. He gasped and gripped to the bed.

"K-Kon.... What are you doing?" He asked. I looked up. He was adorable. He was already blushing heavily and had an innocent look in his eyes, mixed with lust. Damn he was so cute. I could take him right there. Push my cock right in there and pound on his prostate. Hearing his loud moans. But saddly he would pounch me if I did so. So I took it one step at a time.

"Relax Ichigo. It's ganna be alright. Just calm down." Ichigo nodded and I moved down his boxers. I laid myself on the bed with him. And stroked Ichigo's cock as I kissed his weak point. His neck. Ichigo moaned. Getting hard as I stroked him more. I started to do it faster. His blush getting darker. Once he was plenty hard enough I removed Ichigo's clothes. He alowded me to. After that I examined him. Ichigo looked sooooooooo sexy. His legs parted and his cock hard. His hands besides his head and his face.... Oh those eyes, they were BEGGING me to fuck him. I kissed down his neck and he moaned. The horney Ichigo clung to me. I nipped and kissed, as well as sucked on some body parts. And I left a nice big one on his neck. Hee hee~! Anyways. I continued to do so and he started precumming. Damn. He was hella horney. As I removed my own clothes and sat down at one part of the bed. Ichigo crawled over and unzipped my pants. Hesitently putting my cock into his mouth. I laid my head back some and blushed lightly.

"Hnn..." And I looked down at him as he sucked. Damn it was hot. Felt so good. I couldn't beleive it. He was sucking on the head and he continued to suck. I pulled his head back as I held in the cum. He looked at me with precum dripping down his face. I laid on my back and my head on the pellow. Ichigo blushed and he crawled over. And as he had his legs parted as he hovered over me, I sat up quickly and pushed myself into his entery. I heard a loud pleasing moan excape his mouth. I laid on my back again and he looked at me as he blushed.

"Ride me Ichigo, please." He nodded and did so. He moaned loudly and as he blushed, he was doing a pretty good job. For a noob. I grabbed his hips and pased the rythem of what he was doing, "Slow down Ichigo don't have to go so fast."

"I-I... I just want to please.....Haa...You.." I nodded and alowed him to continue to ride. God once he slew down and started to go faster, it felt amazing. After a short bit we both came and panted. Ichigo fell back on the bed. I smiled and he returned. Soon there was a knock.

"Nii-san!"(A/N: Nii-san= Big brother) Ichigo and I hopped under the sheets and he blushed when I was over him. Ichigo sat his hands on my shoulders and called out.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked as I teasingly kissed his hickey on his neck. Then SHE came in. Ichigo's sister Yuzu... Oh man... She's scarry... She looked around the room and dispite asking she picked up our clothes.

"I was ganna do some londery.... What are you two doing?" She bothered to ask. Ichigo was blushing heavily and I moved under the sheets more.

"N-Nothing don't worry.." He said embarussed. Yuzu gave him a corious look and went down stairs with our clothes. Once she left I came back up over Ichigo.

"That as embarussing..." He said, "It would have been worse if dad caught us having sex."

"Yeah it would..." I agreed. He looked at me and I did the same. I kissed his lips and we were locked. Soon the door was forced open and we both blinked. Lips still locked. I igored it and kept kissing Ichigo. He pulled away and we looked over his dad staring at us.

"W-What the hell...."

"D-Dad... Uhh I-I can explain...." Ichigo sat up blushing heavily. His dad sat his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"YOUR NOT A BOY ANYMORE! YOUR A MAN!"

"HUH?!" We said and looked at each other and his dad left.

"That was odd..."

"I know..."

"What do we do know?"

"Wanna have round two?" Ichigo smacked me in the face. I knew he'd do that... What's the matter with me?"

To be continued.......?

* * *

Yay it's done!! I'm happy! It's a random story I know but it's good. Thank you for reading!

Please review and fave 8D


End file.
